Souls Apart
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Rey continues her jedi training and has to resist the ever present temptation to the dark side. Unfortunately her dark side has a name and is very nice to look at. Kylo is trying everything to get his shy girl to accept him as he is and you know take over the universe. Reylo for life! Post TLJ R&R
1. Chapter 1

Nights were the hardest, first time she felt him it almost brought alarm but Rey couldn't allow that. If there were the slightest disturbance, a thought or even worse if she touched him, the monster would have her. Kylo persisted even though she cut him off months ago, his sleeping form showed up 7 days and 15 hours after their last encounter. Since then it's been a hurtful chase, that started in the forest and continued every moment she felt him and every moment she couldn't respond.

Rey sighed before laying down and thankful to be alone, she stared out at the dark room. Finally relaxing and closing her eyes, the girl fell asleep. The smell of damp woods filling her senses, and a dark figure in the foreground.

A familiar dream ensues.

"At last the girl I've heard so much about," His electronic voice, even then had so much power over her. She stood frozen in place, stiff and unable to move. "Tell me where you are," Kylo commanded her to face him, his hands came up and Rey felt so afraid, what would he do? There wasn't a moment of anger or retaliation but a moment that brought Rey to a dilemma, the figure pulled off his mask and Ben brought her mouth to his. "Please scavenger, you stole something worth more than a half portion when you took my heart." He didn't speak but she heard him clearly and he began to part the top of her tunic, sharp gasps escape her lips as the feeling of his wet leather glove ran over her nipples and exposing the rest of her to the cold air of Takodana.

"You know I can't." Rey couldn't catch her breath and she didn't struggle just as knew she wouldn't to his will. It furthered her view of why they couldn't interact, he wouldn't need much more than a glimmer to have her.

Kylo smirked, "We'll see." He made contact to where the girl wanted him to. She moaned loudly while moving up and down against her better judgement and enjoying every thrust into the best place. It felt so right and almost ancient, this beautiful moment of coitus in the woods. "You know I can take whatever I want." He groaned.

"The force created us for this." It was almost that time, the time that came too soon every time she knew it was almost over. Rey could hear loud beeping and the dream began to fade.

She stood up and found him laying on his back breathing heavily under the blankets. Nights were the hardest but having to keep every experience to nothing would prove harder than she thought it would. But Rey couldn't help but watch him and listen for a moment. His thoughts while he slept were so precise and fluent in every form of imagery. Pulses of the force bounced off of her from him and she could feel her own echo back each time hers would hit Ben.

But Luke's last words from his ghost repeats loudly in her mind.

"Rey, if you want to save Ben you have to get stronger in the Force. The bond between you will swallow the weaker of the Jedi and could be the path to the dark side."

"What should I do? He shows up randomly now but it seems to be more consistent and I don't know how to keep him out."

"Practice what I've told you, control your emotions and keep him away from you. If you let him have even the slightest opening there will be no way to keep him from finding you. This is the reason why bonds like this are forbidden in force users, somehow you two connected over something. Now think of yourselves as an open bridge but thankfully if you stay true and keep working on your skills there will be a time you could face him without the harm to you."

"Do you think I can save him?"

"Balance, Rey." Luke chuckles and walking away fading into nothing.

Luke didn't appear in the same way Ben did, she could tell he wasn't really there when the ghost vanished.

The girl stood for a time enjoying as his thoughts became more active and she could hear his alarm sounding off. To her utter fright a large hand caught Rey around the wrist. Looking to see Ben gazing up at her before he could say a word Rey violently slammed her mind shut to him.

Kylo's hand grasped around nothing but he could still smell her and the skin connected to his fingers this time for sure. He brought them to his lips, understanding the warmth from them came from her. "I knew she wouldn't stay away." He smiled, somewhat victorious knowing they made contact again. "I definitely touched her that time." He sat up looking across his room into a mirror. "Strange to know she saw me like this." A little blush came over him at the idea of Rey watching him while he slept. "I was definitely dreaming of her last night too." The pale boy stopped looking at himself, slightly embarrassed but also a tinge of hope that perhaps his shy girl found her way to him again.

It's dark and cold in space, sometimes being in it too long can drain all the warmth out of some. Kylo hadn't lived on a planet in some years, he considers what she felt like as he went over their second encounter through the force. "What planet are you on? Where in the universe have you hid away? Rey came from a dry place, she felt uncomfortable when the snow soaked through her shoes on Takodana. But she didn't like living in the desert." Her wrist felt warm, slightly damp and the air smelled like life. "There's only one place I can recall the air being described as life." His eyes went to a particular picture of a landscape he only visited a handful of times. "Of course, everything rhymes when flowing through existence." Kylo felt less cold knowing there could be a warm place to lay down soon.

Halfway between being awake and sleeping he felt her arms wrap around him. They kiss lovingly as though a past habit already trailed in, he let out a soft cry into his hand longing to extend their moments. For now that's all they had, but he truly hoped Rey could find a way to accepting him into her life. A terrifying but hard thought get out of his mind, a sweet melody that kept replaying. "Fine, make me track you down, we're only separated with space but soon again we'll be face to face."

 ***Reylo fan like the idea of two tortured people trying to figure out how to communicate with each other you know same old story we have all loved before.***


	2. Chapter2

Rey gazed out at the beautiful night with Tasia shining over her, the Jedi walked around outside enjoying the damp warmth of the evening and looking around the castle of Theed. The rebels have escaped to a place not many would think to look. Naboo a lush planet and inspiration of poems; with a long past with supporting Princess Leia. When the princess called, her mother's planet bowed to her with complete submission. Many of the rebels were with the Gungan under one of many oceans in the sea castles below. Rey could hear many different creatures croaking and splashes of large sea animals but someone felt very missed on this planet. She immediately closed herself to such indulgent paths back to her dark knight. "Never again," a soft mutter. "He cannot find where I am, it all will destroy all we have built." The troops were building and more of the various people heard the call to stand up to the first order. "This isn't how it was meant to be."

Rey fervently replayed the images the force showed her. A small boy with long black hair running toward her with eyes just like Ben and a proud father in grey watching them both with love she never thought would be theirs. 6 others came after their first born two sets of twins and one more girl with their youngest being a boy. She could hear their laughter and see each one as both children and adults. Rey knew their names, and which ones became Jedi with others becoming doctors or great leaders of the future.

But she also saw Kylo Ren and herself alone with no children and worst of all, no Ben. Kylo Ren held up his black leather glove hand to her with red and yellow eyes urging her to take his hand into the path of the dark side. "Come rule by my side" His voice commanded into her being, and to her horror she felt drawn to him. Other images of hot breaths and exhilarating passion of a hedonistic sorts, being taken forcefully from behind while screaming for release with her dark lord being the master of her. His long wavy hair draping around her and large pale hands grasping tightly to her as he claimed her again biting into the nape of her neck. "Scavenger, tell me where you are."

Rey pulled away from the fantasy with shock she allowed him to get close to her again. She touched her neck and felt the heat of his mouth on her skin with tinges of pain where he bit. Shuddering from the way her body felt desire to have him. She needed to get away and explore, being around so many people and living creatures felt so draining these days.

Rey found a path that lead to a large white beach, she quietly meditated next to the roaring seaside. In this moment she realizes this is a familiar place, her body feels at home in this environment and there is more than she originally thought when Leia suggested the rebellion retreat here. Funny she is the only one allowed to call the General by her first name, oddly felt right, above all the others; they now share a closeness. What felt familiar? Something other than them, and all that has transpired. She should have stayed on Jakku; but now the Jedi floated above the ocean still thinking, and piecing together many parts when...

The dark prince sat silently in a metal room, silence, black space behind him as he gazed around at the minions below him. Their meaningless conspiracies being communicated around him made Kylo Ren sigh with boredom as they continued to believe they could fool him. A coup is forming in his ranks and the red head of course is their leader. It didn't matter, part of him thought of stabbing the quadruple hydro glass planing separating them from the black void that could swallow them all. But reality kept sinking back into his world and felt the emptiness in all he has pursuit these days. Rey, the breath into a dead man's lungs, she awakens the life he thought he lay to rest and now blood ran through his veins again.

Curse her.

Curse her and her delicate thoughts, like gentle butterflies floating around in his mind without structure but full of purpose. He could hear her now balancing in the air learning what it means to truly believe in all that one could be and understanding the universe bowed to one's will. The Jedi felt a shock that bolted through her and suddenly he started to choke.

"Supreme Leader?" Hux inquisitively smirks at the flush dark knight.

Kylo Ren could taste water, not just any water but a place he long suspected his mother would take her allies to.

Naboo ocean burned in her mouth as she began to tread water and to his horror he realizes Rey couldn't swim very well and the ocean no docile maiden today. He couldn't breath, what could he do? She is drowning and no one else to go to her aid because she wandered off alone without telling a soul. He had to leave these people and their superficial desires for domination. The only person to save her is the last person she will take help from. But fear of losing her drove the knight to rise from his seat and leave the rest to wonder.

Rey continues to thrash in the water, her mind still reeling from the truth she still could not accept. She felt so much despair knowing Jakku is a desert planet with nothing but sand. She screamed in her mind all the while trying to figure out where to go as she continues to fail at swimming.

"You are not going to save yourself?" Kylo asked.

"Oh good, at least you can witness me drown"

"Now's not the time to be wasted on pointless jabs at one another."

"What do you suggest?" Rey felt somewhat relieved at his presence.

"You know how to swim, it's your choice whether or not you will accept where the information comes from."

"You?"

"Time is short, no reason to die now."

"You've been here before?" She could see him now, the little boy playing in the waves with his long curly brown hair draped around his shoulders. But also a loving mother, one she never knew. The memories hold fast, a mother teaching her son to swim in the ocean where Leia's mother swam before them all. She felt the memories fill her muscles and almost as though he is grabbing her and pulling her out of the depths. Rey gasped for breath staring up at the grey sky and seeing lighting across the clouds. "You are Padame's grandson," The scavenger whispered. "Related to Anakin," her mind kept moving from moment to moment. "Darth Vader."

Kylo winced at the exposer. "You know."

"We can set this right Ben,"

Another wince, why Ben? "What do you see in him you don't see in me?"

"A heart."

"Sith have no need for such luxuries," Kylo hates this dynamic, never ending exclusion from these Jedi. "Have you ever considered the Jedi way could be wrong also?"

Rey finally made it back to shore. She lay across the sand grateful to be alive, and sadly more grateful to know more of the making of Ben.

 _*I had a vision once of what my children would look like, SO has green eyes and a very distinct smile. Saw a boy and a girl with those features_ _and hope one day I get to meet those children. Anyway thanks for the read spending the past few days in bed, sick and not wanting to spread to anyone during these strange days.*_


End file.
